gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Kralori Empire
The Kralori Empire is a major country in Kralorela Description *The Kralori Empire is ruled by an immortal dragon with the aid of a vast civilian bureaucracy. *It can be divided into two regions, the mainland and the islands *The mainland encompasses must of the eastern coast of Genertela and is drained by several large rivers. *The islands are scattered among the Suam Chow and range from the tiny islands of the Gnow Chang Hia to the massive Hum Chang; the northern part of Fanzai island is also part of the Empire. *Kralorela is divided adminstratively into several provinces *The mainland provinces are Shiyang, Hanjan, Jaubon, Puchai and Boshan *The insular provinces are Kaisen, Modaings, Zon An and Wanzow *Kralorela has almost nine million inhabitants *Its urban population is concentrated in fifteen large cities; three of which are metropolises. The metropolises are Chi Ting the Imperial Capital, Sha Ming and Chang Tsai. *Also known as the Kwalings by the Lunar Empire Culture *Due to past invasions, they are xenophobic and despise foreigners. Government *Ruling Kralorela is the Dragon Emperor; currently this is Godunya *Despite the apparent omnipotence of the Emperor, he has little say in its administration. :*For example Sheng Seleris ran amok in three provinces in seven years before Godunya intervened. *The emperor is served by a vast civilian bureacracy of Mandarins and other important officials. *The highest ranks of the bureaucracy are the Exarchs or Lesser Dragon Kings. *Several Exarchs are Archexarchs with authority over other Exarchs, such as the commander of Kralori armed forces. *Officials who have been disgraced are traditionally exiled to Chern Durel. Military *The Kralori have four armies and three navies *They have several other specialized martial formations *They have little experience with cavalry and prefer to use Spearbirds *The Kralori war with the Zabdamar from the Sea of Fog and the Hsunchen from the Shan Shan *The Kralori are raided by pirates from Vormain and Amazons from Trowjang *War looms with Chern Durel which has recently been organized into a potent military power by Can Shu the Glory of Ignorance *Kralorela has traditions of martial arts such as the Dragon Style and the Centipede Style Religion *The ruling religion of Kralorela is the worship of the Dragons; the Kralori worship them as Gods while all the higher officials study its secrets. *Traditional Kralori faith stems from the gods of Abzered with Metsyla being their head. *A minority of Kralori follow the teachings of the sage NiangMao who once advised Shavaya *The Path of Immanent Mastery survives from the reign of Shang Hsa; its practitioners are mocked as being ignorant. History Modern Age *The Kralori Empire was formed on by the Kingdom of Wisdom after the War in Heaven destroyed the New Dragon Empire *The new rulers of Kralorela became aware that their Emperor was waiting on the Plateau of Statues *Godunya was formally enthroned in 1124 ST *In 1250 ST, the Exarch of Boshan enslaved AgartuSay, the future Sheng Seleris in a magical duel. *In 1352 ST after a century of meditation, Sheng Seleris failed in his goal of enlightenment and became damned. *With a Pentan horde, he seized the Iron Forts and Boshan in 1356 ST and raided the rest of Kralorela for many years. *In 1363 ST, Sheng invaded Puchai and ravaged it. *He then marched against Jaubon and threatened to devastate it when Godunya finally intervened. *Sheng lost the resulting duel and was forced to return all that he had conquered; he pillaged them thoroughly before leaving. *Boshan refused to submit to Kralorela and was conquered in the Great Traitorous Drama of 1372 ST *Sheng returned to Kralorela in 1442 ST with an army of Dara Happans and others. *The Kralori were defeated in the Battle of All Widows After a Week and became part of the Celestial Empire *Sheng then killed everybody who had resisted him. *Sheng then launched an invasion fleet of Vormain in 1452 ST *Sheng was overthrown in 1460 ST and defeated in the far west of his empire. *Godunya was returned to power. *Imolo Wen defeated Boshan in 1513 ST and made it once again part of Kralorela. *In 1581 ST, Kui Hui defeated Lobster Demon, a monstrous demon who had attacked Godunya's Bridges *The Opening reached Kralorela with the arrival of a Holy Country fleet in 1587 ST Note *Kralori refers to the Kralori Empire *Kralorela and Kralorelan refer to the wider land and thus include Koromandol, the Shan Shan and Bliss in Ignorance Sources *Guide to Glorantha *Revealed Mythologies Category:Kralori Empire